pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Smity Smitington
Your signature is still quite incredibly ugly. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I give up lord chaos, give thee a signature, and thou shalt weareth. Smitytalk 18:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I speak English on a proficient level. --Smity the Smith 18:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::--''Chaos?'' -- 18:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) indeed --Smity the Smith 23:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I've been going for simple elegance lately. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::funny, I've been goin for complex simplicity... --Smity the Smith 00:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::The Paradoxical Spiral. --''Chaos?'' -- 00:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I can see you really like your MoI bar, and infact your love of it has sparked my memory of a way you can actually use the build reliably, something I used in HB. prof=a/w dagger=12+1+1 CRIT=12+1CollapseStanceLotus Strikeof InstabilityFangsSpiderof Steeloptional/build I believe it is an auto knock and means the hex can't be removed mid chain if you spike a monk, and means the hex doesn't have to wait around as long as the version you are using. Energy is a lot tighter but it can be pulled off. Since you love a bit of MoI you should try that, since I cba opening gw. --Frosty 17:31, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man. I've messed around with that b4, only prob is it's not quite a quarter knock. Honestly I use MoI first all the time in AB and never have probs with it getting removed. Anyways, if you are willing to forgo the quarter knock for a powerful spike, this one is pretty fun and very reminiscentof the old bb sins: prof=A/W tac=3 dag=12+1+1 cri=12+1FlurryBashLotus StrikeFangsShoveSpiderof SteelDash/build *--Smity the Smith 17:41, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :See http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chaos_Messenger/Builds/A/W_Brave_Coward_Spiker for a similar build to the shove one you posted (assuming Chaos doesn't mind). I saw that build on his userpage a few days ago and promptly stole it. So good and so fun. Tru...hardly 17:51, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I remember when he first posted that build a while ago, fun build fo sho --Smity the Smith 18:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It's fine ^__^ Also, can you guys use minibars? Wherever Smity goes, talk pages get fucked up. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed something "It's simply a matter of people not understanding the build and not knowing how to run it effectively. Have fun running the standard mind numbing build, I prefer using build which require skill and pwn ppl like you who run the generics." Thats the keystone signet nuker talk page. For some reason, it seems oddly familiar to another talk page. It's too bad no one cares about jq :/--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 08:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :lol, you really hate the keystone nuker don't you? --Smity the Smith 17:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::What he is saying is that you're responding with just as much butthurt as all the other autists we laugh at on this site. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Chaos, perhaps you should read the build's talk page to get a sense for why I said that, there were people posting pure theory craft shit on it that clearly showed they had a poor understanding of how it works, same as the glimmering pet page. This kinda stuff happens when people do just that, make comments that reflect that they do not fully understand what is at work. All this "drama" could be avoided if people were more intelligent. --Smity the Smith 17:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Intelligence? Internet? lol Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::That still doesn't make you any less butthurt, nor does it make Glimmering Pet good. Lol. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:46, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm not butthurt, I just like a good debate with LOGIC. --Smity the Smith 17:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::"Have fun running the standard mind numbing build, I prefer using build which require skill and pwn ppl like you who run the generics." --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Again chaos, if you would read the conversation to understand the context you might realize that quote was in response to Relyk's breaking away from logical discourse into name calling. --Smity the Smith 00:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::smity, there are so many fallacies in your logic its not even funny.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::coolstorybro--Smity the Smith 01:03, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::actually i hated that for every valid point you made, you made two or three invalid ones, gg--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The context of the discussion doesn't change what you said. I also don't think that taking your quote out of context changes the message one way or another. --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 13:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The context does matter, Relyk was making arguements agaisnt the build which related to his difficulty in running it (ie build is bad cus it is hard to use), please see Backbreaker sin for why this is a bad arguement. As I was trying to explain to him, once you get familiar with the build, most of the complaints he had are non issues since you know how to get around them. The "pwn ppl who run the generics" part was in reference to RoJ, as the keystone mesmer can stop an RoJ nuke with one skill. --Smity the Smith 17:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Breaking down the original quoted post: *''".. people not understanding the build and not knowing how to run it effectively."'' - Smells of QQ, and you claim that the others don't understand the build, which can be interpreted as ad hominem. *''"Have fun running the standard mind numbing build"'' - Meta builds are boring so you should vett my build for being exciting and fresh. This is a common 'QQ-argument', to call it so. This is an ad hominem against regular builds. Boringness doesn't change their efficiency. *''"I prefer using build which require skill and pwn ppl like you who run the generics"'' - My build is innovative and I win all of you noobs using the common builds. Smells so much of QQ that I might need to go vomit. Oh, fuck guys, another case of ad hominem! (This build requires skill so it's good) Congratulations, you have provided a couple of retarded "arguments" as to why your build is supposedly superior. None of them are valid arguments that support the efficiency of your build one way or the other, instead they are subjective, and strongly biased as per all the arrogant ad hominems and like, claims that pretty much only tell what you think of the build and others. Now, even if your build was the best build in the world and Relyk was a fucking twat who should be crucified through his ears and vagina after being given a quick-course of GW, how does that make any of your arguments more valid and less full of QQ? Also, if you give me one more post full of as much autism as the ones above, I promise I won't be as patient as this time, and will likely NPA you to hell ^________^ --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 18:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, guys, we need a Guide:Argumenting tbh. --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 18:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You are evaluating my comment as if I had not already admitted that it was a non-logical response to relyks non-logical escape from the discussion. --Smity the Smith 19:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Link. --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 20:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::keystone nuker look it up --Smity the Smith 20:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::... Diffs to the specific comments or link(s) to the section. You are also a very brave debater for bringing it up at this point, when you ran into a wall of logic that you can't deny. Oh fuck, I realize I'm wrong now, so you all should realize that I admitted my stupidity ages ago and all you've said is redundant. That's a fucking weak defense, considering how you've above already defended your statement to the last, presumably after you've "already admitted that it was a non-logical response". --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 13:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Frankly, you have no idea what you are talking about.. You think you can jump into something and understand it just by looking at one quote. You're attempts seem more like personalisms than any attempt to clear up the debate over the keystone nuker. YOU HAVE SAID NOTHING AS TO THE NATURE OF THE DISCUSSION LEADING UP TO THE DRAMATIC ENDING. Why? Because time and time again you attempt to stay out of meaningful build discussions. I will stand by my statement as I was not the first to emotionally break from the discussion, and it dealt exactly with the discussion LEADING UP TO THAT POINT (which you don't bother to understand). Also, time and time again, I merely attempt to discuss objective build facts, yet most people on here have trouble responding in an objective nature. If for instance I am showing favor toward a build which might be deemed inferior, the fact that it is inferior should clearly immerge from factual discussion on it's usage details, but instead people ignore facts I state and or continue to post non-factual emotion based arguements. --Smity the Smith 21:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I can't get the image of an angry bald guy, furiously typing in a dark basement, tears streaming from his eyes out of my head. Also, I lol'd. --''Short'' 21:17, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I do believe it's obvious that me pointing out that you're saying retarded things doesn't really have an outcome except for arguing, which is a perfectly good aim for me. --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 22:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I recommend you all reduce your care levels. Oh and so I seem like I am adding something useful PvX:CHILL. MiseryUser talk:Misery 21:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :My current care levels are around hysterical laughter :p I do admit that at one point I wanted to fuck his eardrums into oblivion, though ^_^ --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 22:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::All this drama is due to the sexual tension you experience when dealing with me. --Smity the Smith 22:15, June 30, 2010 (UTC) The definition of culture: *a particular society at a particular time and place; "early Mayan civilization" *the tastes in art and manners that are favored by a social group *acculturation: all the knowledge and values shared by a society *(biology) the growing of microorganisms in a nutrient medium (such as gelatin or agar); "the culture of cells in a Petri dish" *polish: a highly developed state of perfection; having a flawless or impeccable quality; "they performed with great *polish"; "I admired the exquisite refinement of his prose"; "almost an inspiration which gives to all work that finish which is almost art"--Joseph Conrad *the attitudes and behavior that are characteristic of a particular social group or organization; "the developing drug culture"; "the reason that the agency is doomed to inaction has something to do with the FBI culture" *grow in a special preparation; "the biologist grows microorganisms" *the raising of plants or animals; "the culture of oysters" --Oskar 00:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be an oyster with you any day oskar--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Definition of pearl: A piece of rubbish covered with the diseased secretions of a dying mollusk--Oskar 10:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) GW JUST WENT DOWN !@#!@ what do i do Smity 23:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Flail So I've been using warrior in PvE alot more recently, and noticed that flail is the standard IAS on about every pve warrior build on here. What I have noticed is that flail seriously decreases your overall DPS (and ability to recharge SY!) since you snare yourself and have a hard time getting from enemy to enemy unless they are conveniently all confined to one small space and don't move around. The only cancel stance in most of these builds is enraging, which doesn't solve the problem since it is used at the beginning to build adrenalin, and has a 20 second recharge. The only builds IMO that should use flail are knock-down spammers. Enduring Scythe and Enduring Daggers are really hurt by flail and do not really need it since they use increased activation attack skills. Drunken master is a much better choice for each of these builds even without alcohol. My 2 cents. Smity 05:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :use ymlad, problem solved. or just kill stuff before it kites. or bring sprint if you cbf--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 09:27, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::The problem is stuff is killed b4 I can get to it usually with flail up. YMLAD is a good suggestion tho. Smity 18:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) hey chance your vote on the Contagion Bomber, you cant down-vote it because its inferior to RoJ Monks. monks=/=necro's. also, while your at it, vote 3/3 on all the N/Rt healing builds because their inferior to monk heals /end sarcasm--Bluetapeboy 19:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :tranquility natures renewal--Oskar 19:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not getting into a fight about the bomber, but N/Rt's inferior to monks? There's a reason N/Rt's are so popular google soul reaping and restoration magic. Smity 08:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::and tranquility natures renewal--Oskar 14:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::PS: I changed my reasoning on the Contagion Bomber. Smity 16:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Your signature You need to have it link to your userpage or your talk. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:05, 27 August 2010 (UTC) :Smity Smitington 01:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ugh... Go to Gamesurge.net/chat, login, and type /join #pvx. I need to talk to you. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 02:16, October 21 2010 (UTC) hi